Bottles or containers having a plurality of compartments are known in the prior art. Probably the best known of these devices is the one referred to as a vacuum bottle which was introduced with the trademark name of "Thermos.RTM. (brand) bottle". Such bottles or containers were, and are, well known for keeping beverages or food products, such as thin liquids including but not limited to water, tea, coffee and the like, or thicker liquids such as soups, stews and the like, either hot or cold, by providing a vacuum within the outer one of the two compartments to thereby facilitate regulation of the temperature of product within the inner container by restricting heat transfer either to or from the inner compartment, so that cold products remain cold and hot products remain hot for reasonable periods of time.